Sirius in Wonderland
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sirius no hubiera muerto al atravezar el velo? ¿Qué si sólo se teletransportó a otra dimensión? Regalo para Cris Snape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo sólo escribo esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Esto es para ti, Cris Snape, espero no decepcionarte tanto

**Capítulo 1.-Wonderland**

–¡NOOO!

Escuchaba los gritos ausentemente, como si él estuviera dentro de una burbuja demasiado cómoda y confortable como para salir de ahí, los sonidos le llegaban amortiguados y en ese momento para él carecían de valor alguno. Pero esa voz le parecía conocida, ¿De dónde? Intentaba salir de su letargo sin suerte alguna, tratando de recordar a quién podría pertenecer esa voz que tan familiar le parecía. De acuerdo, parecía la voz de un chico de unos quince años, tal vez con cabello negro y apariencia igual que la de su padre, ojos verdes como los de su madre…

…Un minuto…

¡Harry!

Sirius se levantó de un salto, saliendo de golpe de su burbuja de aturdimiento mental, ganándose un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el brusco movimiento, ahogando un siseo de dolor y llevando una mano a la frente como si eso mitigara el dolor miró el suelo unos momentos, esperando a que el dolor pasara. Por un momento se preguntó porqué no escuchaba maldiciones y hechizos ser lanzados por todas partes, se supone que estaba en el ministerio de magia junto con los de la orden y rodeados de los malditos mortífagos, ¿no?

Cuando el dolor de cabeza disminuyó considerablemente levantó la cabeza, esperando ver frente a él el Departamento de Misterios, y tal vez a uno que otro mortífago o miembro de la orden por ahí. Pero en cuanto se levantó, y vio a esas cosas, se convenció de que estaba dormido, o alucinando. Porque sí, había crecido rodeado de magia y criaturas fantásticas, pero aquello simplemente no podía ser real.

El pasto era de un extraño y brillante color morado…MORADO…Aquello pasaba de la locura. En todo el lugar podía ver champiñones más grandes que algunos edificios muggles, y de todos los colores que se pudieran crear. Pero lo que más lo dejó horrorizado fueron las flores. Sí, muy bonitas, con sus grandes y espléndidos pétalos hermosos y muy bien cuidados, el tallo firme y verde…Ah, y los ojos.

LAS FLORES TENÍAN OJOS.

Y LO ESTABAN VIENDO.

Sirius estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

–Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí.

Habló una de las flores. Sirius se convenció de que aquél grito de niña no salió de su garganta.

–Pero que hombre tan guapo– Petulancia y orgullo primero; Sirius sonrió

–Gracias amables…eh –parpadeó aturdido –Flores…¿Podrían decirme dónde estoy?

Las flores empezaron a reír como si estuviera loco o idiota por hacer esa pregunta, o probablemente ambas. Y él estaba empezando a pensar que era cierto.

–En Wonderland, por supuesto, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

Y mientras todas las flores reían tontamente, Sirius se desmayó.

.

Despertó varias horas después, viendo el techo blanco y acostado en su cama seguramente de la torre de Gryffindor con el sentimiento de que estaba olvidando algo.

–James…Tuve un sueño súper extraño, tu pelirroja ya me está contagiando sus tonterías de alucinaciones… –Sacudió la cabeza pasándose la mano por los ojos para quitarse el sueño, y esperando la defensa de su amigo hacia su novia. Pero nunca llegó.

–¿Quién es James? –levantó la cabeza tan rápido que temió romperse algo. Frente a él no estaba James. Ni estaba en la torre de Gryffindor. Ni estaba acostado en su cama.

Ahí, sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas naturalmente en una pose demasiado extraña, estaba una persona salida de los cuentos de hadas muggles; Cabello rojo despeinado, ojos verdes (Sirius podía jurar que del tamaño de naranjas) y una ropa tan extravagante que hasta parecía irreal.

Nuevamente sintió que se le estaba olvidando algo.

El dolor de cabeza volvió junto con otro grito al ver a un fato flotar y sonreír detrás de el extraño hombre, quién volteo hacia atrás algo confundido sin dejar de sonreír, pero el gato ya había desaparecido.

–Creo que está un poco confundido…–El gato se sentó en el aire sobre su cabeza, moviendo la cola sobre sus ojos.

–Ya lo creo, al menos Alice reaccionó mejor.

El gato y el otro hombre siguieron hablando, pero Sirius dejó de prestar atención y se dedicó a observar el lugar frente a él. El aspecto del lugar era peor que el de la madriguera Weasley, si la de los Weasley era obra de magia que se mantuviera en pie, esta era un milagro de los que ni la magia puede crear, simplemente imposible. Relojes de todos los tamaños, formas y colores posibles ocupaban las paredes por completo, y ninguno tenía la misma hora. Las sillas eran todas diferentes y de colores vivos y fosforescentes. La mesa…dejémoslo en que ni siquiera parecía una mesa, las patas estaban de diferentes tamaños y sobre ella había mínimo cincuenta diferentes teteras y tazas de té que parecía imposible se mantuvieran en la mesa sin caerse.

Volvió a poner atención cuando la conversación se volvió hacia él.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el gato sonriente.

–Sirius Black.

El hombre lo miró tristemente

–¿Enserio?...Vaya, que nombre tan aburrido, es muy simple para este lugar. Vamos, escoge otro.

Sin pasar por alto que ese hombre utilizaba demasiadas expresiones para su gusto, decidió que no tenía animos ni ganas de quebrarse la cabeza pensando en un nombre nuevo. El hombre parecía ansioso por escuchar su respuesta así que simplemente, encoiendose de hombros, contestó.

–Canuto.

–¡Canuto!

–Un nombre fantástico, fantástico –El gato sonrió aún más.

–Bueno, pues yo soy el Sombrerero Loco, encantado de conocerte Canuto –Se levantó de su silla e hizo una exagerada reverencia con la gracia de una bailarina.

–A mí puedes decirme Gato –volvió a sonreír el otro.

–Vamos, no seas descortés, dile tú nombre –El sombrerero lo miró molesto.

–No, no, Gato está bien.

Sirius no tenía ganas ni ánimos de recordar nombres largos o complejos, prefería, por mucho, Gato.

–De acuerdo Canuto, ¿te apetece una taza de té?

Sin esperar respuesta el Sombrerero lo empujó hasta la mesa y lo sentó en una silla morada con motas naranjas. Sin saber muy bien porqué aceptó la taza de té, lo que se convertiría en algo que tomaría a diario durante muchos años.

Y así, entre tazas de té y ratones hablantes, fue que pasó el primer día de Sirius Black en Wonderland.

El primero de muchos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo sólo escribo esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Esto es para ti, Cris Snape, espero no decepcionarte tanto

**Capitulo 2**

–Oh Sirius, eres tan fantástico –suspiró la atractiva pelirroja apoyando los codos contra la mesa en lo que ella pensaba era una pose sensual

Sirius guardó discretamente su varita con una arrogante sonrisa tan característica de él, se acercó a la pelirroja y la besó suavemente, escuchando cómo la chica suspiraba encantada. Se separó de ella y la vio fijamente a los ojos.

–Reina roja, tengo que volver, ¿la veo mañana? –la chica asintió energéticamente mientras el pelinegro se retiraba después de volverle a sonreír coquetamente.

Una vez afuera de los confines del palacio de la Reina Roja suspiró aliviado, aquella chica era guapa y ardiente, Sirius incluso había soñado unas cuantas veces con ella. Pero estaba loca. Completa y totalmente loca. Negando con la cabeza comenzó a alejarse de ahí y emprendió su camino a lo que él apodó la Madriguera loca, por la madriguera Weasley y el Sombrerero loco, quien descubrió era el dueño de la casa pocos días después de haber llegado.

–Hey Sombrerero, estoy aquí –El hombre levantó la cabeza del nuevo sombrero que estaba haciendo y le dedico una muy amplia sonrisa.

–¿Cómo te fue con la reina?

–Tan loca como siempre –Contestó simplemente y dejó su varita sobre la mesa, sentándose en una silla verde y viendo al sombrerero trabajar.

–No sé cómo siguies soportándola, nadie aquí lo hace.

–Supongo que porque está buena.

Se encogió de hombros mientras el otro sonreía.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que Sirius se aburrió y empezó a jugar con su varita, lanzando unas burbujas o cosas parecidas. El pasar tiempo en Wonderland lo había hecho empezar a hacer esas cosas más a menudo, cosas que de ninguna otra forma habría hecho. Wonderland era simplemente…extraño, loco e infantil.

De repente un remolino de colores apareció frente a Sirius, quien se sobresaltó y soltó un mini grito. El Sombrerero miró el remolino algo asombado y siguió haciendo el sombrero, por un momento ninguno se movió, el remolino seguía ahí sin inmutarse y ellos tampoco hacían nada.

–Creo que quiere que lo atravieses –dijo después de un rato viendo a Sirius.

–Estás loco si piensas que voy a pasar atravez de eso.

El Sombrerero sonrió.

–Sabes que estoy loco.

–Por desgracia lo sé.

Sirius se levantó de su silla y sin soltar su varita caminó parsimoniosamente hacia el remolino, o más bien hacia el portal, porque eso parecía. Tentativamente metió una mano, notando cómo esta desaparecía, movió los dedos muchas veces hasta comprobar que su mano estaba perfectamente bien. Giró la cabeza para ver al Sombrerero una vez más y lo vio con su sonrisa tan misteriosa de siempre, atrás de él Gato apareció y le hizo una señal con su pata hacia el portal, indicándole que entrara. Tragando duro Sirius afirmó fuertemente su varita en su otra mano y, cerrando los ojos, atravesó el portal.

No se esperaba lo que vio ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo sólo escribo esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Esto es para ti, Cris Snape, espero no decepcionarte tanto

**Capitulo 3:**

–Deberíamos irnos– dijo Hermione pasando una mano por el hombro de Harry, quién tenía la mirada perdida y clavada en el suelo, pero aún así sus ojos se veían ausentes. Él asintió y se levantó del suelo de un salto.

–Vámonos.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron tristemente antes de caminar junto a él. Todos estaban destruidos ese día, especialmente Harry. No debía ser fácil saber que cientos de personas inocentes murieron porque un maniático loco con sed de poder quería destruirte.

Sí, la vida de Harry Potter no era nada fácil.

Fred, el profesor Snape, incluso Lavender, Colin, Remus y Tonks, y muchas personas más estaban muertas.

Y obviamente Harry se culpaba por eso.

El trío dorado caminó lentamente hacia Hogwarts, pero antes de poder llegar una especie de remolino de colores. Poco después se darían cuenta de que era un portal.

–¿Sirius?

El moreno volteó extrañado al oír su nombre, hace mucho que no le decían así. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su ahijado y casi saltó a abrazarlo.

–¡Harry!

Lo abrazó fuertemente, notando lo tenso que estaba el muchacho. Aunque en ese momentono le importó, hace mucho que no veía a nadei…real. En wonderland todos eran extraños, con muchos colores y…se estremeció.

–¿…Sirius…? –repitió en voz baja.

El mayor sonrió paternalmente y pasó una mano por la espalda de su ahijado, poco después sintió como lo abrazaban fuertemente y correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

–Harry, te extrañé mucho

Se abrazaron fuertemente durante varios minutos antes de separarse y verse a los ojos. Sirius escaneó todo el lugar con la mirada, viendo todo el castillo destruido y sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco.

–¿Qué pasó aquí? –Preguntó, y los tres chicos se miraron, como preguntándose con la mirada si sería buena idea contarle.

Después de unos angustiosos minutos Hermione abrió la boca lentamente, como pensando en que palabras decir.

–Voldemort está muerto –Sirius sonrió –Pero…pasó todo esto.

Señaló todo el lugar y esta vez Ron habló.

–No sólo esto, casi todo el mundo mágico está destruido.

–Chicos, no sabemos dónde estuvo Sirius todo este tiempo, no creo que sea muy buena idea contarle en este momento.

Los otros lo miraron como si se disculparan. Pero esto sólo hizo que Sirius se preocupara aún más, ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para que no le pudieran decir?

–Chicos, díganme qué pasó aquí.

–Harry derrotó a Voldemort –Sirius miró duramente a la chica.

–La verdad.

Después de un tenso silencio esta vez fue el turno de Harry para tomar aire, se sentó en una de las rocas y palmeó el lugar a su lado, indicándole que se sentara. Ron y Hermione, ante otra mirada de Harry, se despidieron brevemente y se fueron de ahí a paso cansado pero rápido.

–Después de que caíste por el velo –Empezó a hablar – Volví con los Dursley, ahí pasé todas las vacaciones iguales a todas las demás…Un día, Dumbledore llegó, con la mano negra y quemada por culpa de una maldición (ya te lo explicaré después). Ambos fuimos a buscar a un profesor de pociones que estuvo con ustedes en Hogwarts. Después de eso, que en ese momento no entendí en que había ayudado, volví a Hogwarts. Todo fue normal la mayor parte del año, hasta que el Profesor Dumbledore me dijo que el punto del Profesor de pociones era extraer un recuerdo sobre Tom Riddle. Y así lo hice, lo convencí de que me diera los recuerdos…todo el año había estado viendo algunas memorias de Dumbledore en el pensadero sobre Voldemort, antes llamado Tom Riddle.

Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire.

–Gracias a ese recuerdo nos dimos cuenta de que Voldemort creó siete horrocruxes, uno lo destruyó Dumbledore, por eso su mano quedó…maldita. Como sea, fuimos a una cueva que Voldemort visitó en su niñez, ahí creímos encontrar otro Horrocrux, y por conseguirlo Dumbledore tuvo que tomar algo parecido a un veneno –Puso una expresión de dolor al recordar eso que a Sirius sólo lo preocupó más.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Volvimos a Hogwarts, pero Malfoy, que todo el año había estado actuando extraño, dejó entrar a los mortífagos por medio de el armario evanescente. Subieron a la torre de astronomía y…–Su voz temblorosa por el nudo en su garganta –Snape mató a Dumbledore.

Se instalo un pesado silencio entre los dos, uno tratando de contener ese nudo en su gargante y el otro analizando todo lo que el menor le decía.

–Ese maldito grasiento…

–¡No digas eso! –Sirius lo miró como si estuviera loco –Luego te lo contaré…El punto es que con Dumbledore muerto, Hogwarts se volvió un caos y Snape se volvió director. El siguiente año Hermione, Ron y yo no volvimos a Hogwarts. Estuvimos todo el año buscando los Horrocrux, destruyéndolos. Me ahorraré los detalles de esa parte –sonrió tristemente –Descubrimos que había uno escondido aquí, en Hogwarts, por lo que tuvimos que venir. Obviamente Voldemort se enteró y envió aquí a los mortífagos…Acabaron con todo, dejaron el castillo destruido… –Se aclaró la garganta –Bueno, lo que en verdad quería Voldemort era la varita de sauco, la varita más poderosa de todos los tiempos, pero para obtenerla tienes que matar derrotar a su anterior dueño. La varita era de Dumbledore, en sexto año Malfoy lo desarmó en la torre de astronomía, por lo que la varita se volvió de él, pero eso nadie lo sabía en ese momento ya que Snape fue el quemató a Dumbledore y Voldemort sólo le dio importancia a eso. Cuando nos atraparon y fuimos a la mansión Malfoy, desarmé a Malfoy, así que la vaita técnicamente era mía –Fingió un absurdo tono alegre, sarcástico –Pero, de nuevo, nadie le tomó importancia a eso, ni siquiera yo lo hice en ese momento. Volvamos a Hogwarts, Voldemort sabía que la varita no lo obedecía a él, que no era su verdadero amo. Así que llamó a Snape, pensando que era de él y…–Hizo una pausa, mientras Sirius esperaba pacientemente a que pudiera seguir hablando –Lo mató, y nosotros vimos todo. Entré a tratar de ayudarlo pero no sirvió de nada. Me dio otras memorias. Y…bueno, al parece amaba a mi madre más de lo que puedo creer.

Sonrió melancólicamente.

–Pero también descubrí cosas más importantes, como el que yo era un Horrocrux. Fui al bosque, donde Voldemort me había llamado para matarme

–Harry, no debiste haber hecho eso, ¡Pudise haber muerto!

–Lo hice.

Sirius lo miró sin entender.

–Morí, Sirius, o al menos la parte de Voldemort que tenía en mí pero todos pensaron que sí estaba muerto, y lo aproveché mientras Voldemort estaba distraído pude huir. Pasaron muchas cosas, Neville mató a Nagini, el último Horrocrux. Y después de eso yo pelee contra Voldemort, y...lo derroté.

Sirius soltó una alegre risa, feliz porque ese tirano estuviera muerto. Pero la expresión de Harry no tenía nada de feliz.

–Hay algo que no me estás diciendo –Afirmó.

–Esto es una guerra, varios están muertos.

La voz de Harry se cortó y una solitaria lágrima salió de sus ojos.

–Harry… ¿Quiénes murieron?

–Fred…Snape, Lavender, Colin, Crabbe…Tonks y Remus.

–¿Qué…? Harry, dime que no es verdad.

La mirada de Harry de triste, depresiva. Sirius ahogó un lamento con su puño mientras sentía las lágrimas inundar sus ojos.

–¡No, no! –pegó en la piedra hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar.

–Se llevarán sus cuerpos en la mañana.

A Sirius no le importó lo que su ahijado decía, simplemente se dejó llevar y dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Remus, lunático, el único amigo que le quedaba en la vida estaba muerto. Muerto. A manos de ese infeliz desgraciado de Voldemort. Pateó las rocas hasta que su pie le dolió enormemente y sus mudillos sangraron, mientras Harry veía todo a lo lejos

Ya nada sería igual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

N/A: Les dejo lo demás a su imaginación (?)

Y Cris Snape, espero no haberte decepcionado mucho.


End file.
